


Thank You.

by milaconspires



Category: VIXX
Genre: (not wontaek though), Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4799660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milaconspires/pseuds/milaconspires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taekwoon opens the door to his apartment and finds Wonsik at the other end, hands in his pocket and looking at his feet.</p><p>“He broke up with me”, Wonsik says simply.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You.

Taekwoon opens the door to his apartment and finds Wonsik at the other end, hands in his pocket and looking at his feet.

“He broke up with me”, Wonsik says simply.

Taekwoon moves to the side, letting him in and closes the door behind him. He goes directly to the kitchen and starts taking out some of the ingredients to prepare ramyun.

“What was it this time?” Taekwoon asks, not getting distracted from the task.

Wonsik sighs loudly, looks at the ceiling and manages to muster “Something about his parents wanting grandchildren”.

“Mhm…” Taekwoon answers, “That’s two times in a row”.

It’s always the same routine,  _he_  breaks up with Wonsik using some lame excuse (“ _I can’t get distracted from college_ ”, “ _My parents want grandchildren_ ”, “ _It’s not like we were dating exclusively!_ ” and thousands more), Wonsik ends up knocking at his door, Taekwoon puts the pieces back together and Wonsik swears he’s not going back to him. He always does, though.

“I’m not going back.” Wonsik promises as if on cue. “This time is different”.

“Of course.” The older replies pouring some food into two bowls.

They eat in silence and once they’re done washing the dishes, Taekwoon offers Wonsik a blanket and his couch, already knowing what the answer will be. The younger always chooses to share Taekwoon’s bed, even if the older never offers.

Wonsik chooses the left side of the bed, knowing well enough that Taekwoon prefers the right. When the elder slides inside the covers, he moves to hug him, head resting on his chest and legs instinctively tangling.

Twisting in his spot to face the older man, Wonsik whispers “Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it.” Taekwoon answers and Wonsik looks at him as if he knew about all the hours a day he’s on the elder’s mind, how many times Taekwoon wishes he’d just say something about the feelings that kill him on the inside.

The next morning, Taekwoon wakes up alone on a bed that seems too big for just him. He sighs and starts chastising himself mentally because he already knew this was coming. He knew this was going to happen and still he opened the door to his apartment, to his life and to his heart. And for the umpteenth time he ends up with the three of them empty.

Three and a half more months pass and Taekwoon barely sees Wonsik, too caught up in his own life, keeping himself the busiest he can to avoid sadness and heartbreak to take over. One afternoon though, a knock on his door makes him catch his breath.

Already thinking about what kind of excuse  _he_  gave Wonsik this time, he opens the door and finds the younger, hands on his pocket and looking at his feet. Wonsik raises his head and looks at Taekwoon in the eyes. “I broke up with him”, he says simply.

The elder doesn’t know how to react so he just closes the door, takes a deep breath and opens it again and makes way for the younger to get in. Wonsik is beaming at him as he enters the apartment, goes straight to the kitchen, and starts taking out ingredients to prepare ramyun, their routine so familiar but with a different feel this time.

Taekwoon eats with a blank expression on his face in contrast to the big smile on Wonsik’s own. They wash the dishes and put them away. This time, Taekwoon doesn’t offer the couch.

They settle on Taekwoon’s bed, laying on their sides. They are staring at each other, committing every detail of the other’s face to memory. Wonsik lets a sigh escape him and moves a hand to caress Taekwoon’s cheek. “Thank you”, he whispers, and closes the gap between them and lays a chaste kiss on the elder’s lips, hoping it will be enough to convey all that he’s feeling.

When Wonsik opens his eyes, he sees Taekwoon’s face decorated with tear tracks. He’s never seen the older so beautiful and vulnerable. They rest their foreheads together and stay like that for what seems forever.

Taekwoon wakes up the next day to a snoring Wonsik embracing him from behind, their fingers intertwined at the elder’s chest and he swears he can get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope it doesn’t have too many mistakes :D i needed this out of my system fast. Posted on my [tumblr](http://wontaec.tumblr.com/post/129056986335/thank-you-pairing-wontaek-tags-kind-of-abusive) as well.


End file.
